


Halloween

by Redzik



Series: Scenes from "Wish" [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Halloween, Humor, de-aged Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Jason takes Dick Treat or Tricking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A scene in the same set up as Wish (where Dick got turned into a child), but it won't be in the fic.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Batman_ / _Nightwing_ / _Red Hood_ and it's characters.

“Slade,” Jason spat, quickly getting up from the ground, the unexpected attack pushed him into. He made sure Dick was behind him well out of reach of the mercenary.

“Finally!” the assassin actually sighed in exasperation, waving his hand around. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to actually find you tonight?”

Well. It was Halloween. The people of Gotham went with their kids Trick or Treating wearing costumes. It wouldn’t be something unusual if not for the fact, that the city was suddenly filled with fake superheroes and villains alike.

Jason would happily remain at home at this time, but Dick insisted on partaking in the tradition. Jay refused to put some ridiculous costume, so he found himself on the streets in his full Red Hood gear, chaperoning his little big brother in mini Nightwing suit. Jason didn’t know how Dick managed to procure one, but he suspected Alfred had something to do with that.

“I’m sure,” Jason deadpanned. “What do you want?”

Deathstroke smirked down at Dick.

“I just wanted to see for myself if it was true,” he replied. “Great opportunity, indeed.”

Jason growled and put himself more firmly between Slade and his brother, “You’re not taking him.”

“We’ll see about that,” the mercenary bared his teeth in a feral grin, subtly reaching for his weapons.

Jason tensed, preparing for a fight.

“Hey, Slade?” Dick asked from in front of Red Hood. What the hell? When did he managed to slip past Jason? “Do you want to go Trick or Treating with us?”

Jason will yell at him later for getting too close to the person who tried to get him for majority of his life. For now he fumbled for his phone, because the look on Deathstroke’s face was _priceless_.

**_Sometime later..._ **

Dick skipped happily a few feet ahead of them. Jason and Slade actually walked side by side, relaxed, but still keeping a close eye on their surroundings and their charge.

“How does he do that?” Slade marveled, still a little dazed.

“Puppy dog eyes, man,” Red Hood replied, patting Deathstroke’s shoulder in sympathy. “Fucking puppy dog eyes of his.”

 


End file.
